


Temptation

by DoyleOnCanvas (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/DoyleOnCanvas
Summary: 70's/80's mash up, the Professionals verses Heaven 17





	

[Temptation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjnL13kc734)


End file.
